


Baby

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Hot wow this is smoky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Pure dirty and loving smut. Mickey's eager for Ian to use him and Ian  reciprocates indulging Mickey's praise kink.





	

Mickey woke up from his nap and stretched out his naked body. His fingertips searched the close vicinity of the bed and he sighed when he did not reach Ian's usual warm.

They had taken a nap together after a few rounds of wall slamming sex and Mickey was eager to pick up where they left. He heard the shower's continuous stream of water and swore he could hear Ian's soft moans from their bathroom.

Mickey lazily cast the blanket away to watch his erection spring up. He quietly tip toed out of the bedroom, through their apartment, to reach the shower.

He opened the door slowly, as not to alarm his boyfriend. His suspicions where confirmed when he saw his dripping body and Ian expertly flicking his wrist, pumping himself.

Mickey entered the bathroom fully and caught himself subconsciously licking his lips, already desperate to taste Ian's cock.

Ian's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed but he almost felt Mickey's eyes, hungrily raking over him. He smirked and carried on as Mickey rolled his eyes at his hot boyfriend, who totally knew it.

Mickey said 'if you were that horny you could have woken me up with a hummer.' Ian ignored him, carried on his leisurely pace, clearly enjoying himself.

Ian pleaded 'c'mere.' Mickey gingerly joined in the shower and his hands started to massage Ian's scalp which still had shampoo in it which Ian was too distracted touching himself, to wash out.

Ian felt Mickey's dick poking his side, but smugly avoided it in favour of palming his own. Mickey bit his lip and hated how badly he wanted to take Ian into his mouth.

They made out messily, all clashing teeth, but too comfortable to readjust. Mickey's hand snakily made its way closer to Ian's crotch as he stroked his abs and headed south.

Ian, the annoying little shit he was, decided just as Mickey was about to help out, to turn off the water swiftly and step away.

Mickey frowned at him but Ian just found it endearing 'bed, now.' Neither boy bothered with towels and let the water roll of their bodies in droplets as they made out passionately and Ian threw Mickey on the bed.

Mickey smirked into his mouth 'fucking tough guy, huh?' Ian realised that's how he wanted to play so he harshly scolded him by tweaking his nipple. Mickey honest to god squirmed, but would stubbornly deny if asked. Fucking Ian and his stupid, authoritative, army shit, that Mickey had always been a total sucker for.

Mickey humped his hips upwards, craving the hissing feeling of their rock hard dicks creating friction. Ian noticed and used his strong hands to hold Mickey's hips down. Mickey huffed and whined but Ian knew it was what he wanted. Oh the contradictions of a needy, bossy but submissive partner.

Ian decided to get the lube now, not wanting to pull away when they were begging and ready. He ordered Mickey 'mouth closed.' His boyfriend raised his eyebrows, ready to ask why, when fucking Ian made it clear he had decided to be a little tease about everything.

Ian held up his lower half and reached over to the bed stand. The angle he had Mickey pinned down at meant his dick was staring Mickey right in his face. Ian made a show of rummaging around for the lube, even though Mickey fucking knew it was right there.

His red pubes kept scratching Mickey's face. A drop of precum splashed on the corner of Mickey's lips and the gasp was audible. Ian then pulled out the big guns by guiding himself left to right slightly, causing his head to smear over Mickey's upsettingly closed lips. Ian's leg was resting on Mickey's neck and he felt him gulp and his adam's apple bob, greedy to blow him.

Mickey's tongue darted out of his mouth, just to have a taste of his slit, but every sensation was obviously felt by Ian who finally grabbed the lube and pulled away, yet fucking again.

Mickey glared at him but his gaze melted instantaneously when he saw Ian's dilated pupils and lustful eyes, just for him. Mickey still sometimes couldn't believe it was him who Ian wanted, the guy had a body of a greek God.

Ian whispered in a voice that went straight down Mickey's spine to his dick 'such a fucking cock slut, you know that?' Mickey nodded eagerly, sure if he opened his mouth the only thing to emit would be an embarrassing groan. Ian spoke in a controlled murmur watching Mickey 'sure a pretty cocksucker. All mine. That what you want? Want to swallow me?' Mickey beckoned for Ian to let him as holy shit, he wanted nothing more. Ian smiled, finally granting his wish.

Mickey sat up shakily, his mouth watering at Ian's large member which stood leaking and proud. Mickey was sure Ian had the best cock he had ever seen. Ian tried not to smile at Mickey's unabashed staring and said firmly 'you just going to look at it or let me fuck your throat?' Mickey let out a whimper much to Ian's delight and he esuriently took Ian deep.

Ian's eyes rolled back and he gripped Mickey's hair hard. Just the way he liked it. Mickey hollowed out his cheeks and breathed through his nose, taking in Ian's scent as he did. He fondled Ian's balls as they both waited patiently for Mickey's throat to relax.

When Mickey's gag reflex had mostly subsided, he looked up at Ian with sinful eyes and hummed around his cock, making sure the vibrations made clear he was ready. Mickey would have smirked if his red lips were not spread wide at how sexy Ian looked while he unravelled. The thought that he was the one making that happen, caused Mickey's neglected dick to twitch.

Ian still sounded collected, by a miracle, and questioned 'want me to fuck your mouth like I fuck your ass?' Mickey sucked harder as an affirmation. Ian grabbed Mickey's hands and made them grip his hips, so he would be in control.

Ian started slowly feeling incredible at how hot, warm and tight Mickey's mouth was. Mickey pulled him closer, surely leaving bruises on Ian, telling him silently to hurry the fuck up. Ian thrusted shallowly and Mickey did the thing with his tongue that could make Ian see stars.

Ian sped up and moved his hands to either side of Mickey's head, like he would hold his ass when he pounded him hard. Mickey felt tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, but oh fuck, it felt so good to pleasure Ian.

Mickey slurped obesely and Ian thrusted harsher. Ian groaned 'I'm going to cum all over your face and you're going to take it, like the slut we both know you are.' Mickey hummed around Ian's dick and stroked his thighs soothingly, spurring his lover on, who he knew was close.

Ian yanked himself out of Mickey's mouth and wish he had a camera. Mickey looked like a baby who's lollipop had just been stolen. His flushed pink mouth was still open expectantly, his eyes searching Ian's hungrily. Ian gasped and with a few jerks, blew his load all over Mickey's willing face.

Mickey felt the hot splutters and slurped up all the salty cum which landed in his mouth. He looked up to a glowing and heavenly Ian.

Mickey let Ian push his body down, knowing it was time for his praise. Mickey could never decide what he liked more, Ian's filthy degrading talk or his loving appreciation afterwards.

Ian cleaned the rest of his cum off Mickey and used a hand to push the sweaty black hair out of his face. He whispered in his ear 'fuck, baby. You're so fucking good to me.' Mickey closed his eyes and melted into Ian's touch.

Ian slowly started making his way down his body, sucking hickeys and trailing down to his nipples. He licked a long teasing stripe from his abs back up to his collar bones. Mickey's chest rose and fell quickly, feeling deeply in love when Ian worshipped his body.

Ian pushed himself up to Mickey to make out and let Mickey hump his leg like a sexually frustrated teenager. Ian nibbled his ear and complimented 'fuck, Mickey. You make me so hard. Look at you man, you're so fucking beautiful.' Even just a few years ago, Mickey would have brushed it off or told Ian to fuck off. Nowadays, he just moaned back and let Ian tell him how much he wanted him. 

Ian rapidly travelled back down to take Mickey's head into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue, letting go with a satisfying pop. Ian brushed his cheek against Mickey's dick when he looked up and earnestly said 'shit, I love you so damn much, want you forever, you know that?' Mickey scrunched up face and nodded vigorously he pushed out breathlessly 'please... babe... fuck me...'

It worked automatically as Ian warmed up some lube in his hands and smeared it all over his dick. Mickey was still loose from earlier, so Ian slid himself in slowly, knowing Mickey wanted the pain.

He looked down at Mickey and felt another surge of love while they waited for Mickey's walls to expand. Ian was surprised Mickey wasn't bitching about getting a fucking move on, but he looked content and safe under Ian, which was all Ian ever wanted.

Ian's breath tickled Mickey's cheeks when he said 'open your eyes for me, baby. Shit, you look amazing.' Mickey blinked his big blue eyes, meeting the piercing green. Mickey breathed 'I need you so much. Make me feel good.' Ian complied and started to fuck Mickey moaning 'you are so pretty, Mick. My pretty boy. So good for me. Always want you.' Ian knew Mickey only let compliments slide excessively during sex, so he took all liberties he could grasp.

Mickey wiggled his body till Ian was hitting that bundle of nerves that made him want to scream. Ian picked up speed and slammed into Mickey harder and harder. He was a withering mess under the redhead boy, raking his short nails down his muscular back and clenching his ass uncontrollably around Ian.

Ian groaned 'want you to come all over me, Mickey. Wanna make you feel so good.' Mickey was defiantly wordless now, pushing down relentlessly, engulfing Ian to match their slapping skin.

Ian pushed both of them through their orgasms, each screaming the other's name. Ian rolled of Mickey, exhausted. 

Mickey closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing with Ian's. His sweaty back would start sticking to the sheets soon, but he was too blissed out to care.

Ian knew they were too overheated to cuddle so instead he reached over blindly to grip Mickey's hand. Mickey choked out 'fuck.' Ian hummed 'I love you.' Mickey smiled and weakly lifted their intertwined hands, to place a chaste kiss on Ian's.

The both fell asleep again, ready to repeat in an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard here to make it blatant that just because Mickey is submissive during sex, does not mean he isn't Ian's equal. I tried to give him all the power in the situation and make clear Ian knows his lovers body and limits. Thank you!


End file.
